Talk:To Be Myself
Stuff from the chapter I really wish people would discuss rather than just arbitrarily adding stuff like this... All right first off we know that the Sound Five hasn't been reincarnated (because of the eyes) which leaves it to Kabuto either absorbing them with the Living Corpse Reincarnation, or else their DNA (which I was wrong in thinking that was ridiculous =_=) Any way I was wondering how exactly do we list the techniques? Do we use Kabuto only or add the tag (through X person)? --Cerez365™ (talk) 11:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) well since their not resurrected (via edo tensei cause of their eyes) i think it should be listed as his because its kinda like him altering his body using sasukes other teamates. although he did first create them from his stomach. it could go either way but i still think it should be listed as his. (talk) 11:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I gathered they were just lifeless constructs that Kabuto can manipulate to do stuff. Now as for the techniques, as I said technically he is doing them through the constructs like how Nagato did all of the Pain moves through different bodies, before we saw him go God Mode and do them all himself. ::Though how anyone thought they were resurrected through the Impure World is beyond me.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Didn't Madara also do something similar? --S@lil (T@lk) 11:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm so sorry guys. I never noticed that forgive me I jumped into conclusions. The jutsu is I think through Kabuto. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 11:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) No Madara just grew the First's head in his chest. The head itself had done nothing but look creepy, like every other Hashirama clone/construct thing that people seem to have no problem in getting.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) This is all so confusing for my poor post finals brain. So we should list them as (through x) which would mean no listing that he has the kekkei genkai in his infobox yes?--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Seems better. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) There's an issue. I can't or at least don't know whether or not it can be done like that. If the addition that he does it with someone is mentioned then the manga only tab can't be placed there as well. Secondly I'm beginning to wonder whether or not we should be listing him as a user of these techniques instead of just creating an unnamed technique and stating that it allows him to use them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) There isn't an unknown technique. The first panel where he starts channeling the constructs was him using Sakon and Ukon's Attack of the Twin Demons, a technique we know allows the two of them to share ones body and "come out" to attack. Based on that, Kabuto is using their technique to channel each of the constructs to attack.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for clearing that up lol but I meant an article for them actually coming out of him in the first instance possibly o.O--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose we could, but it would be unnecessary. Nothing Kabuto is doing we haven't seen before. :::*Took someones DNA :::*Gained access to their kekkei genkai :::*Used said kekkei genkai :::*Party time. ::The only thing out of the ordinary was that he saw the need to create those constructs to do the techniques through, which I suppose makes it easier for he himself to continue doing his own thing while having the bodies on his chest do something entirely different.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious that he assimilated their remains just like Orochimaru, (we saw him literally grind and distill Orochimaru's remains, yet Orochimaru emerges from his body fully formed) and is using Sakon's kekkei genkai (unless it's actually a hiden ability?) in order to make them manifest to use their techniques. Now, as to why he's not simply using their abilities first-hand, I don't know. Maybe it's purely so he can keep his hands free, or maybe it's because it's the method he created for obtaining abilities, or whatever. I unfortunately don't think it's likely that we'll get an exact explanation of the mechanics until a new databook is released. That said, looking at it objectively, if Kakashi and Danzou are listed as having Sharingan and Wood Release Kekkei Genkai due to their implants (and there are other examples of this on the wikia), then Kabuto should have S&U's KG and Shikotsumyaku as well. They're clearly incorporated into his body regardless of how they manifest, and he's controlling the techniques himself. FF-Suzaku (talk) 13:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Looks like the anime is again one way ahead of the manga: link sniff I think we should list the KKG and abilities as Kabuto's since it's coming from his body and he absorbed their blood--Elveonora (talk) 14:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :i think the ability of kabuto is based on the kekkei genkai from sakon and ukon so he have the dna and ability from the sound 5 inside himself like ukon live inside sakon, he fist use the ability of sakon and ukon then this transform in someone else --Nitram86 (talk) 15:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Nitram, it seems logical and explains why Kabuto summons Sakon/Ukon first. Iruka-dono (talk) 15:43, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Isn't that what Ulti explained O.o--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Only read the end of the debate but yes, after read the messages of TheUltimate, this is exactly what he said above. This idea seems to sound good for everyone so. Iruka-dono (talk) 16:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sound action plan. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Are we sure about that ? To me it looked like Kabuto has tried to take over Sasuke with Orochimaru's body --Elveonora (talk) 17:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :The one from the base of his navel-snake? --Cerez365™ (talk) 17:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) The translation made it seem like he was about to use Living Corpse Reincarnation ... but he just wanted to capture/swallow Sasuke, not take over his body I guess ?--Elveonora (talk) 18:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :i don't think so... Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC)kunoichi101